Sweet Melody
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: "sepertinya lingerie transparan dengan bra tanpa busa menarik" "tidak bergerak juga umma belah kepala jamur appa" "adikmu sedang dimixer say" Si caramel dan si jenius baru saja menikah. Honey moon penuh dengan gombalan maut ChangMin dan keanarkian KyuHyun untuk memotong aset suaminya. Buah manis dari permainan gila mereka. Kehebohan dan romansa sebagai newlywed couple ChangKyu GS!


perempuan bersurai eboni itu menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar balkon. Dinikmatinya semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Sesekali manik caramelnya menatap jauh ke depan, menikmati gemerlapnya kota Hong Kong pada malam hari. "indahnya" gumamnya tersenyum tipis. Ia beralih menatap ke langit. "sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat bintang" gumamnya lirih.

"sedang apa?" tanya seorang pria jangkung menghampiri perempuan itu.

perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali membalikan badannya lalu menatap kilauan lampu – lampu berbagai warna itu. "melihat pemandangan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu terkekeh. Ia memeluk pinggang gadisnya dari belakang. "lebih indah Hong Kong atau aku?" tanyanya menyenderkan dagunya di bahu perempuannya. "baby Kyu, jawab~" rengeknya saat KyuHyun, gadisnya tak kunjung menjawab.

KyuHyun tertawa renyah mendengar rengekan pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya beberapa jam lalu. "Chwangie jangan merengek ihh" ia mencubit gemas lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

ChangMin terkekeh. "makanya jawab" ia mengendus leher KyuHyun lalu mengecup telinganya. KyuHyun bergidik geli. Ia tetap tak menjawab. Manik caramelnya tetap menatap lurus ke depan membuat suaminya sedikit kesal. "baby" ChangMin menggigit ujung telinga KyuHyun pelan.

"aduh, Chwwaang~" KyuHyun menatap ChangMin kesal. Diusap – usapnya ujung telingannya yang sedikit memerah. "tentu saja kau lebih menarik. Hong Kong membuatku tidak bisa melihat bintang" ujar KyuHyun melirik suaminya.

ChangMin sedikit cemberut mendengar alasan KyuHyun. "kau masih suka melihat bintang?" tanyanya.

KyuHyun mengangguk. Ia menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang. "saat melihat bintang aku merasa tenang. Apalagi kalau ada banyak bintang. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat mereka berkelap – kelip" kekeh KyuHyun.

"jadi bintang lebih menarik?' tanya ChangMin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menyerit bingung. Ia menepuk dahinya keras begitu menyadari maksud ChangMin. "astaga kau masih cemburu juga?" tanya KyuHyun tidak percaya. KyuHyun membalikan tubuhnya "kita sudah menikah CHwang" kekehnya mengusap rahang tegas suaminya.

ChangMin memalingkan mukanya sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut andalannya. "tetap saja kau masih suka melihat bintang" dengusnya. "Berhentilah mengagumi bintang. Mereka memang indah dipandang namun susah digapai. Lihatlah mataharimu, ia tidak berharap untuk dipandang, namun menyinari dan menghangatkanmu, ia hanya ingin jadi yang pertama" bisik ChangMin mengelus pinggang KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tertawa kecil. "kalau dipikir – pikir….. aku masih tidak percaya kita akhirnya menikah" ujarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "dulu saja kita seperti itu" ujarnya mengulum senyum.

CHangMin ikut mengulum senyum. ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada KyuHyun hingga tubuh mereka menempel sempurna. "kau benar, rasanya hampir mustahil memilikimu baby" ujarnya mengusap pipi tembam KyuHyun yang kini bersemu merah.

*flash back*

"huwaaa Kyu aku harus bagaimaaanaaaa!?" jeritan entah berapa oktaf itu benar – benar membuat pusing seorang gadis bersurai eboni. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat betapa frustasinya sahabatnya.

Gadis itu menyodorkan mangkuk ramennya yang tinggal setengah pada pemuda didepannya. "makanlah, mungkin akan terasa lebih baik" ujarnya sambil mengikat rambut sebahunya.

Tanpa dikomando ChangMin langsung melahap seluruh isi mangkuk ramen KyuHyun hingga tandas. KyuHyun sendiri tampaknya sudah biasa melihat kemampuan makan ChangMin bak perpaduan vacuum cleaner dan sabun cuci piring, bersih kesat tanpa sisa. "memangnya kenapa Tiff memutuskanmu?" tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin menekurkan kepalanya di meja kantin. "tidak tau" ujarnya putus asa. "padahal aku masih cinta dia. Kyuuu~~"

"Stop Min!" seru KyuHyun. Ia menatap ChangMin jengah. "kau itu namja kan? Harusnya kau lebih jantan bukanya lembek begini. Mana kejantannanmu hah!?" seru KyuHyun berapi – api.

"ada kok, ini. Perlu kukeluarkan?" tanya ChangMin polos sambil menunjuk selangkangannya.

KyuHyun memuluk dahinya keras hingga bercak merah terlihat kentara di dahi putihnya. "oh astaga Shim ChangMin…" desisnya berbahaya.

"ampun Kyu, peace~" ChangMin hanya mampu menunjukan cengirannya sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk V sign, KyuHyun yang sedang marah terlalu mengerikan.

*skip*

KyuHyun menatap jengah ChangMin. Sudah sejam lebih ChangMin terus membicarakan tentang kekasih barunya. Bukan apa, KyuHyun tentu senang dengan kabar ini. Ia senang akhirnya sahabatanya tidak menjadi prince galau yang hobi membombardirinya dengan seribu satu quote galau yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti. Hanya saja masalah nya, kekasih baru ChangMin ini adalah mantan kekasih dari teman sahabatnya yang lain, Key. Ia tentu tak mau Key sampai adu mulut dengan ChangMin karena masalah memperebutkan nona Song Ini.

"Min sudah, jika kau mau terus mengoceh tentang kekasih barumu itu lakukan nanti di rumah. Sekarang mallnya mau tutup. Kau masih mau disini dan membantu bersih – bersih?" tanya KyuHyun sakrastik.

ChangMin nyengir melihat keadaan Mall sudah sepi. "ehehe ayo pulang Kyu, mau kuantar?" tawar ChangMin.

"tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi" ujar KyuHyun meninggalkan CHangMin begitu saja.

"ada apa sih dengannya? Apa dia sedang PMS?" gumam ChangMin memandang punggung KyuHyun yang perlahan menghilang di jalan raya.

Hari terus berlalu. ChangMin semakin manjauh dari KyuHyun. Setiap makan di kantin mereka tak lagi duduk semeja. ChangMin akan duduk dengan victoria sementara KyuHyun memilih mengalah dan duduk bersama teman – temannya yang lain. Dulu setiap pulang sekolah akan ada ChangMin yang menemaninya jalan kaki hingga rumah. Namun sekarang Setiap pulang dari sekolah KyuHyun memilih untuk mampir ke toko milik kakaknya dari pada harus pulang bertiga dengan ChangMin dan Victoria.

"Kyu! KyuHyun! Cho KyuHyun!" bentak seorang gadis manis berpipi tembam.

"hah!?" KyuHyun terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap eoninya itu bingung. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

SungMin, kakak KyuHyun haya menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau melamun" ujarnya membuat KyuHyun menggaruk pipinya menyesal. SungMin terus mengamati sudut toko roti miliknya. Disana ChangMin tengah mengobrol santai bersama gadisnya. "ada ChangMin di sana, sepertinya sih bersama kekasihnya. Kau—"

"aku kebelakang dulu ya" KyuHyun melambaikan sebuah struk pesanan pelanggang pada SungMin lalu masuk ke dapur.

"ish anak itu" dengus SungMin. SungMin melihat ChangMin melambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

*skip*

ChangMin benar – benar menghilang dari kehidupan KyuHyun setelah KyuHyun lulus junior high school. Keduanya tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa, apalagi terlihat bersama. KyuHyun benar – benar menyibukan diri bersama kekasih barunya, Lee Jonghyun. Sementara ChangMin sudah tidak jelas kabarnya.

"mau ke taman?" tawar JongHyun.

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil. Jonghyun mengetahui dirinya tak begitu menyukai keramaian, berbeda dengan ChangMin yang selalu mengajaknya ke tempat ramai. Ngomong – ngomong soal ChangMin, terkadang KyuHyun masih memikirkan keadaan bocah itu. "Kyu, baby bear" panggil JongHyun.

"uh?" KyuHyun menatap JongHyun bingung.

"kau melamun, bear" ujar JongHyun lembut sambil menggenggam tangan KyuHyun lembut.

"ah maaf" KyuHyun menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "ayo ke taman" ajaknya tersenyum manis. KyuHyun menarik tagan JongHyun, membawa namja tampan itu berlari kecil bersamanya.

JongHyun tersenyum begitu mereka sampai di taman. Seperti biasa KyuHyun akan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon akasia. "kau itu. Selalu saja langsung tiduran" kekeh JongHyun berbaring di samping KyuHyun.

"biarin. Habis suasananya enak untuk tidur" ujar KyuHyun masih memejamkan mata.

JongHyun berbaring menyamping, menatap KyuHyun sembari tersenyum. "cantiknya" gumam JongHyun.

KyuHyun yang sebenarnya tak tertidur itu langsung merona hebat. "gombal" KyuHyun memukul bahu JongHyun lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"lucunya" kekeh JongHyun mengecupi pipi KyuHyun gemas.

KyuHyun berusaha menghindar dari serangan JongHyun. "ihihi lepaskan aku ~" kikiknya saat JongHyun memeluk tubuhnya erat. KyuHyun terseyum lembut. 'tidakkah hidupku sempurna bersamamu JongHyun ah? Tidak ada yang mengganggu kita' batin KyuHyun.

"KyuHyun-ssi?"

"hah?" KyuHyun buru – buru duduk dan merapikan pakaiannya. "siapa ya?" tanya KyuHyun mengamati gadis bersurai legam sepunggung itu bingung.

"ini aku Song Xian, mantan kekasih ChangMin-ssi" ujar victoria memperkenalkan diri.

"what mantan!? uhuk – uhuk" KyuHyun tiba –tiba tersedak saking kagetnya. JongHyun mengusap – usap sayang punggung KyuHyun. "mantan?" tanya KyuHyun memastikan.

Victoria mengangguk. "kupikir kau sudah tau" ujar Victoria bingung.

"kok perasaanku jadi ngak enak ya" gumam KyuHyun memutar bola matanya jemu. "kapan kalian putus?" tanya KyuHyun.

"seminggu yang lalu"

"ohh. Tabahkan aku"

*skip*

"KYUU!"

Bruk

"jangan memelukku Shim!" seru KyuHyun kesal. "kalau JongHyun liat bisa – bisa lehermu dipatahkannya" decak KyuHyun mencoba melepas kungkungan ChangMin.

"hei kau lupa aku juara karate?" tanya ChangMin. ChangMin mendengus, diletakannya dagunya di puncak kepala KyuHyun. "habis kalian lama sekali. Aku sudah menghabiskan dua toples choco cookiesmu" ujar ChangMin melirik dua toples kosong di atas meja ruang tamu.

KyuHyun menatap horror toples – toples kaca dengan sisa remah kue. "itu untuk JongHyun!" seru KyuHyun menginjak kaki ChangMin keras.

"argh Kyu!" teriak ChangMin melompat sambil memegangi kakinya.

"dasar pangeran galau bodoh tolol!" umpat KyuHyun meninggalkan ChangMin.

"yah Kyu apa – apaan kau ini?" seru ChangMin berusaha mengejar KyuHyun meski harus berjalan pincang.

*end of Flashback*

"Kyu, Baby"

"ah?" KyuHyun tersentak, ditatapnya ChangMin bingung.

ChangMin tersenyum tipis. "melamunkan apa?" tanya Changmin merapikan anak – anak rambut KyuHyun.

"melamukan pangeran tolol—eh? Ups" KyuHyun buru – buru membekap mulutnya. Diliriknya ChangMin sambil menyembunyikan cengirannya.

ChangMin menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam istri manisnya itu. "siapa yang tolol hmm?" tanya ChangMin datar.

KyuHyun terkekeh pelan. Dipeluknya leher ChangMin longgar. "appa~" panggil KyuHyun mendayu.

ChangMin memutar bola matanya jemu. "berhenti merengek mma" ujar ChangMin.

KyuHyun mencebik kesal. Dihujaninya wajah ChangMin dengan kecupan. "appa jangan pasang muka seram begitu dong" rengek KyuHyun menyesap bibir tebal ChangMin. "ini malam pertama kita loh" ujar KyuHyun sedikit bersemu.

ChangMin mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar ucapan KyuHyun. "bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap yang pertama" seringai ChangMin. Digendongnya KyuHyun bridal.

KyuHyun hanya bisa menahan rona merah dipipinya. Dipeluknya leher ChangMin erat. "soal begini saja langsung konek" gumam KyuHyun melesakan wajah merahnya di dada ChangMin.

ChangMin tertawa pelan. Dikecupinya kepala KyuHyun lalu direbahkannya di ranjang perlahan. "umma, jangan ditutupi wajahnya" bisik ChangMin menarik lembut tangan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ditatapnya ChangMin ragu. "sudah enam tahun sejak kau meninggalkanku" gumam KyuHyun pelan.

ChangMin mengecup bibir KyuHyun cepat namun dalam. "tenanglah, kali ini aku tidak ragu lagi" bisik ChangMin mengulum bibir KyuHyun.

"berjanjilah" bisik KyuHyun melumat bibir ChangMin.

ChangMin tersenyum. Ia balas melumat KyuHyun lembut. "janji" bisiknya. "oh ya nun" CHangMin melepaskan ciumannya. "masih rapat kan?" cengir ChangMin.

Buak

"Shim MESUM!" teriak KyuHyun.

*skip*

KyuHyun menggerang pelan. Ia mencoba melemaskan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku akibat aktivitas malamnya dengan CHangMin. KyuHyun menepuk pipinya pelan saat rona merah mulai menggantikan warna pucat kulit pipinya. "berhenti mengingatnya Cho—"

"Shim" sela ChangMin tiba – tiba.

KyuHyun terlonjak kaget melihat CHangMin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan hanya mengenakan boxer hitam. KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya pelan melihat abs ChangMin, manik caramel itu perlahan turun ke bagian selatan suaminya. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya melihat gundukan besar yang di selangkangan suaminya. 'shit, bahkan setelah semalam menghajarku habis – habisan dia masih bisa mendapat morning wood?' batin KyuHyun tak percaya.

ChangMin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. ChangMin mengikuti arah pandang KyuHyun, seketika seringai tercetak jelas dibibir tebalnya melihat apa yang tengah diperhatikan istrinya. "Baby, bagaimana kalau setelah sarapan kita olahraga pagi?" tawar ChangMin menyandarkan lengannya di ambang pintu.

"eh apa!? tidak lubangku masih sakit setelah kau hajar habis – habisan semalam!" seru KyuHyun cepat.

ChangMin mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban KyuHyun. ChangMin berjalan mendekati KyuHyun, setiap langkahnya makin membuat KyuHyun menunduk malu. "jadi kau mau morning sex hmm?" bisik ChangMin membelai lembut pipi KyuHyun dengan punggung tangannya. KyuHyun menunduk malu. Ia tak menjawab, hanya mengigit bibir merahnya. "padahal tadi aku mengajakmu jogging atau sekedar jalan berdua ke taman" lanjut ChangMin.

"apa?" KyuHyun menatap ChangMin tak percaya. Manik caramel itu terus menatap obsidian ChangMin tak percaya. "urwh" KyuHyun buru – buru memalingkan wajahnya melihat seringai ChangMin. "tadi aku – aku – aku Cuma" KyuHyun mendadak salah tingkah.

ChangMin mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi lucu KyuHyun. Dibalikannya tubuh istrinya mengadap kompor. "memasaklah, aku lapar" ChangMin memeluk pinggul Kyuhyun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil melihat ChangMin memejamkan matanya. Ia mengamati refleksi dirinya dan ChangMin melalui air dalam panci. 'suamiku memang tampan' batin KyuHyun mengamati wajah CHangMin.

*skip*

KyuHyun mendengus kecil melihat ChangMin masih saja tertidur pulas padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. "Chwaang~" panggil KyuHyun manja. Tidak ada reaksi berarti dari ChangMin. KyuHyun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. "appa, katanya mau menemani umma belanja" ujar KyuHyun menggoyang – goyangkan badan ChangMin pelan. ChangMin menggerang pelan, ia hanya membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi KyuHyun. "appaa kerbau!" pekik KyuHyun kesal. KyuHyun merangkak ke atas tubuh ChangMin. "appa yang nakal" dengusnya sebelum meremas keras junior ChangMin.

"ARGH!" erang CHangMin. Tubuh jangkung itu langsung terduduk kaget mengakibatkan KyuHyun menduduki pahanya. "nuna apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru ChangMin marah. ChangMin meringis sambil mengusap asset berharganya.

KyuHyun mencebik kesal, dilipatnya kedua tanganya di depan dada. "siapa yang berjanji akan menemani istrinya belanja?" tanya KyuHyun sakrastik.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun tidak percaya. "hanya karena itu umma berbuat sadis? Kalau sampai appa kenapa – napa bagaimana?" tanya ChangMin dongkol.

"jangan berlebihan ppa, paling – paling cuman bengkak sedikit" ujar KyuHyun memutar bola matanya jemu.

"istriku sadis, cari istri baru saja" ChangMin menyingkirkan KyuHyun dari badannya.

KyuHyun mendengus. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang. "pilih vasektomi atau kebiri?" tanya KyuHyun sakrastik.

"ayolah umma~" ChangMin menatap KyuHyun tak percaya. Sebegitu inginkah KyuHyun memotong kejantanannya? "kalau punya appa dipotong bagaimana nasip umma?" tanya ChangMin meringis.

"pakai jari saja enak kayaknya" jawab KyuHyun tak peduli sambil mengikat rambutnya.

"yakin pakai jari saja enak?' seringai mesum terpatri di bibir ChangMin.

"appa" KyuHyun menatap CHangMin sambil tersenyum. "bicara lagi umma belah kepala jamur appa" ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Glek

'istriku memang sadis' batin ChangMin.

*skip*

ChangMin bersyukur istrinya bukan tipe yang gila belanja. Mereka hanya berputar – putar di dalam mall mencari oleh – oleh untuk keluarga mereka, terutama putri manis mereka. "Chwang cepatlah sedikit!" seru KyuHyun kesal.

ChangMin meringis mendengar seruan istrinya. ChangMin berjalan cepat mengekori KyuHyun. Demi apapun ia sangat mengagumi kemampuan alamiah wanita yang dinamakan 'kuat belanja'. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka mengitari mall besar ini dan KyuHyun belum menunjukan tanda – tanda lelah sama sekali. Padahal ChangMin sudah menuruti saran licik YooChun, memaksa KyuHyun mengenakan heels tinggi agar KyuHyun cepat lelah. Tapi nyatanya jangankan lelah, istri cantiknya itu masih lincah ke sana ke mari. "aku jadi tidak berani membayangkan selincah apa Kyunie kalau ku ijinkan memakai kets seperti biasa" gumam ChangMin pelan.

"langkahmu seperti keong saja" gumam KyuHyun begitu ChangMin sejajar dengannya. KyuHyun melirik ChangMin, sepertinya namjanya memang sudah benar – benar lelah. "Chwang" panggil KyuHyun.

"hmm" gumam ChangMin pendek. Ia sibuk memindahakan belanjaan KyuHyun ketangannya, mencoba bersikap romantic. 'coba saja kau sekuat ini di ranjang, pasti aku juga semangat' gerutu ChangMin dalam hati.

"kau ke sana saja" ujar KyuHyun menunjuk sudut mall.

"huh?" ChangMin mengikuti arah jari KyuHyun. "what!" pekik ChangMin melihat sebuah plang besar bertuliskan 'Husband Day Care' CHangMin menatap KyuHyun tidak percaya.

"kau tampak lelah sayang, dari pada kau benar – benar lumpuh di jalan lebih baik kau ke sana. Di sana ada tukang pijatnya" ujar KyuHyun mengamati tempat berisi banyak pria yang tengah dipijat atau sekedar membaca Koran.

"ergh tapi aku" ChangMin benar – benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa. KyuHyun mendorong punggung ChangMin mendekati stand itu. "nuna aku—nuna" ChangMin benar – benar bingung sekarang, di satu sisi ia ingin istirahat disisi lain ia tidak mungkin membiarkan KyuHyun sendirian.

"oh tuan Shim?" sapa seseorang.

"Bobby?" ChangMin menatap tak percaya bawahannya yang kini tengah dipijat. "kau disini—?"

"aku bersama JonHoe dan BI" jawab Bobby melirik dua orang yang tengah di pijat di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"halo pak" sapa BI mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum. "hoy, direktur di sini bodoh" Bi menikut JunHoe yang berbaring telungkup.

"hemmm halo pak Shim" JunHoe hanya mengakat tangannya sebentar lalu kembali tidur.

"nah ada yang kau kenal kan, tolong urusi suamiku ya" KyuHyun menepuk bahu ChangMin lalu meningglkan ChangMin begitu saja bersama belanjaan mereka.

"sudahlah pak, nikmati saja" ujar BI.

ChangMin menghela nafas pelan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "apa boleh buat" gumam ChangMin.

"mm bos" panggil JunHoe. "istrimu sangat seksi ya" ujar JunHoe. "seperti anak SMA" lanjut JunHoe.

"tentu saja" seringai ChangMin. 'badannya saja sudah seksi apalagi otaknya' lanjut ChangMin dalam hati memikirkan segala macam cara KyuHyun untuk memberinya nafkah batin.

"saking seksinya sudah digodai orang" JunHoe melirik kearah lain.

"dia memang menggoda— WHAT!?" ChangMin langsung mengikuti arah lirikan JunHoe. Manik obsidian itu langsung membola melihat kurang lebih dua ratus meter darinya KyuHyun tengah digoda oleh beberapa anak SMA. "tck tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai!" ChangMin langsung beranjak dari ranjang, menyambar belanjaanya lalu melangkah cepat kearah KyuHyun. "ehem!" ChangMin beredehem keras.

"oh Chwang?" KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung.

"sial dia sudah punya pacar" umpat salah satu pemuda itu.

"menjauhlah dari istriku" ujar ChangMin dingin.

"sial galak sekali" umpat pemuda – pemuda itu meinggalkan ChangKyu.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung. "kenapa kau tidak di sana?" tanyanya.

"dan membiarkan istriku digoda? Aku pikir tidak. Nyonya Shim ini memang harus diawasi" ujar ChangMin memeluk pinggang KyuHyun.

"terserah kau saja lah" gumam KyuHyun pasrah diseret ChangMin. KyuHyun melotot menyadari kemana dirinya di seret. "kita mencari hadiah untuk anak Sembilan tahun bukan Sembilan belas tahun Chwang!" seru KyuHyun kesal.

ChangMin menulikan pendengarannya. Ia terus menyeret KyuHyun hingga ke bagian lingerie. ChangMin meninggalkan KyuHyun sendiriian, maniknya terus menelisik setiap deret lingerie yang dipajang dalam toko. ChangMin menghentikan langkahnya melihat sebuah lingerie transparan berwarna coklat berenda.

KyuHyun menundukan kepalanya membayangkan dirinya mengenakan lingerie itu, pasti nipple dan Vnya terlihat jelas di balik lingerie itu.

ChangMin kembali berjalan. Ia kembali berhenti melihat lingerie pink dengan tali renda hitam. Rasanya seluruh wajah KyuHyun memanas melihat bra tanpa busa itu, ia yakin sedikit rangsangan saja nipplenya pasti sudah mencuat.

"tuan mau yang ukuran berapa?" tanya pelayan toko itu pada ChangMin.

ChangMin tampak berpikir sebentar. "eng sebentar" ChangMin berjalan menghampiri KyuHyun.

Puk

"whut!?" KyuHyun menatap tak percaya ChangMin menangkupkan tangannya di atas dadanya sambil mencuri satu remasan kecil.

ChangMin kembali menemui petugas itu. "kira – kira segini" ujar ChangMin memperlihatkan tangkupan tangannya.

Bletak

KyuHyun segera menjitak kepala suaminya itu keras. "sialan kau Shim" desis KyuHyun.

ChangMin balas mencubit pinggang KyuHyun kuat. "sudah lupa laranganku hmm?" desis ChangMin.

KyuHyun meringis, cubitan ChangMin memang tidak main – main. Seluruh wajah KyuHyun memerah menyadari pelayan didepanya hanya terkekeh canggung. "urh lepaskan" KyuHyun mendorong badan CHangMin menjauh. "33 C" jawab KyuHyun sedikit merona.

"eh?" pelayan itu mengamati KyuHyun tak percaya, dari postur KyuHyun yang ramping tidak terlihat kalau wanita itu memiliki dada cukup besar. "yang mana tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

ChangMin menunjuk tiga jenis lingerie. KyuHyun sedikit menyerit melihat pilihan terakhir ChangMin. lingerie berwarna putih bergradasi hijau tosca. Lingerie itu terlalu normal untuk ukuran penggila lingerie seperti ChangMin. KyuHyun menatap malas lingerie itu begitu menyadari bagian bokong lingerie itu hanya di balut kain transparan berwarna putih. 'selamatkan aku dari mahluk ini' batin KyuHyun melihat ChangMin yang berusaha menyembunyikan semua imajinasi mesumnya dibalik tampang dinginnya.

KyuHyun langsung menyeret ChangMin begitu mereka selesai membayar. "ayo pulang sebelum burungmu itu merengek minta masuk sangkar" ujar KyuHyun setengah kesal.

ChangMin terkekeh melihat ekspresi KyuHyun. "sebenarnya sudah dari tadi dia merengek minta masuk sangkar hangatnya" bisik ChangMin mengecup pipi KyuHyun.

Pipi KyuHyun seketika memerah mendengar bisikan ChangMin. "mesum" umpatnya.

*skip*

"MinHwaaaa~~!"

"apppaaa!"

KyuHyun menatap tak percaya putri manisnya malah menubruk ChangMin. "tidak kangen umma?" tanya KyuHyun kesal.

MinHwa sama sekali tak menggubris KyuHyun. Ia sibuk berceloteh riang dengan ayahnya menceritakan liburannya bersama keempat kakek neneknya. "appa mana oleh – oleh?" tanya MinHwa menengadahkan tangannya.

ChangMin terkekeh, diciuminya gemas pipi tembam putrinya. "ada di tas, ayo ambil tasnya" ChangMin menggendong MinHwa menuju tempat pengambilan koper.

"yak kalian serius ngacangin umma!?" seru KyuHyun kesal tanpa peduli orang tua dan mertuanya terkekeh melihatnya.

*skip*

*one year later*

KyuHyun merapikan ruang tamu yang berantakan karena polah kedua orang kesayangannya. KyuHyun heran dengan polah ChangMin yang selalu seperti anak kecil saat diajak bermain dengan anak kecil, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang cenderung kaku pada anak kecil.

"Chwang sebenarnya berapa umurmu" gumam KyuHyun mengambil crayon pensil warna dan buku gambar yang tergeletak di kolong meja. KyuHyun tersenyum melihat gambar khas anak kecil itu. "dad love mommy?" KyuHyun mengulum senyum melihat gambar dua orang stick man tengah berpelukan. KyuHyun membuka halaman berikutnya hatinya semakin menghangat melihat gambar tiga stick man saling bergandengan dengan senyum lebar bertuliskan Minie Dad Mom.

KyuHyun meletakan semua peralatan gambar itu di kamar MinHwa. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di raihnya laci meja nakasnya. Maniknya meredum melihat sebuat kertas kumal di sudut laci. KyuHyun mengambil kertas itu lalu mendudukan badannya di ranjang. KyuHyun menghela nafas pelan membaca isi kertas itu.

*flashback*

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak JaeJoong berjalan cepat menghampiri KyuHyun

KyuHyun menyerit tak mengerti melihat ekspresi JaeJoong. Apa yang dilakukan kuliahan di sini "eoni ada—"

Plash

KyuHyun tersentak tak percaya, JaeJoong menyiramnya dengan air yang di bawanya. "eoni apa – apaan ini!?" seru KyuHyun tak terima.

JaeJoong menyeringai menyadari seluruh kantin menatap mereka, dengan begini ia semakin bernafsu membongkar kedok KyuHyun. "kau pikir aku tidak tau hah!?" seru JaeJoong.

KyuHyun berdiri. Ditatapnya JaeJoong lekat. "apa maksud eoni? Tau apa?" desis KyuHyun marah. Bagaimana ia tak marah kalau JaeJoong tanpa tendeng aling langsung menyiramnya dengan entah air apa itu, yang jelas air ini sangat bau.

"you are jerk Kyu" geram JaeJoong menunjuk muka KyuHyun.

KyuHyun balas menggeram. Ditepisnya jari JaeJoong dari wajahnya. tiba – tiba otaknya merespon cepat semua kejadian barusan membuatnya langsung menatap JaeJoong. "berkatalah yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kim" geram KyuHyun.

JaeJoong menggeram keras, diacaknya rambutnya frustasi. "kau pikir aku tidak tau permainamu selama ini Cho? Selama ini kau simpanan tuan Shim itukan? Selama ini kau PEMUASNYA KAN!?" seru JaeJoong membuat sesisi kantin langsung berbisik – bisik heboh.

KyuHyun menggeram melihat seisi kantin berbisik – bisik tentangnya. "jangan seenaknya menuduhku!" seru KyuHyun.

"seenaknya? What the fuck!" JaeJoong terkekeh mengerikan. "dia sendiri yang mengakuinya" bisik JaeJoong membuat KyuHyun langsung menatapnya tak percaya. "kau terkejut?' kekeh JaeJoong.

'apa dia gila? Yang benar saja? Tidak mungkin ChangMin sendiri yang membongkar hubungan kami' batin KyuHyun masih tak percaya.

"kau memang pelacur! Kau membuatnya mencintaimu! GO AWAY BITCH!" seru JaeJoong.

Bruk

KyuHyun menjegal JaeJoong hingga wajah cantik itu terjembab ke lantai. "bagaimana ia tidak mencintaiku kalau perlakuanmu padanya begitu buruk?" tanya KyuHyun datar. "kau juga mendekati HyunJoong jelas – jelas di depannya, bagaimana ia tak memilihku? Jadi siapa yang Bitch?" tanya KyuHyun.

JaeJoong menggeram. Ia langsung berdiri dan menampar KyuHyun keras. KyuHyun diam tak bergeming saat JaeJoong melemparnya dengan sebuah kertas lalu meninggalkan kantin. KyuHyun memungut kertas itu lalu meremasnya erat. Di tatapnya datar pintu kantin. "bastard" umpatnya.

*end of flashback*

ChangMin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan KyuHyun. Ia menyerit melihat KyuHyun termenung sendirian sambil menatap sebuah kertas. ChangMin berjalan pelan menghampiri KyuHyun. "mma" panggilnya pelan.

"oh ppa" kaget KyuHyun. Cepat – cepat diremasnya kertas itu.

ChangMin menyerit melihat gelagat KyuHyun. Direbutnya kertas itu dari KyuHyun. Maniknya menajam melihat tiap deret kata yang tertulis di sana. "siapa yang memberikannya?" geram CHangMin menatap KyuHyun tajam.

KyuHyun buru – buru berdiri. "appa" gumamnya pelan seraya memeluk ChangMin erat.

"umma jawab" geram ChangMin tak membalas pelukan KyuHyun. ChangMin mengamati kertas itu. Terlalu lusuh untuk kertas baru. "berapa lama kau menyimpannya nun?" tanya CHangMin mendesis.

KyuHyun menunduk. Dilesakannya wajahnya di bahu ChangMin. "mungkin sepuluh tahun" jawab KyuHyun tak yakin.

"sepertinya aku tau siapa yang memberikannya" ujar ChangMin membelai surai sepunggung KyuHyun. "apa kau pantas berbahagia sementara kebahagianmu membunuh bahagia orang lain?" gumam ChangMin menirukan tulisan dalam kertas itu. "pasti JaeJoong"

KyuHyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya melesakan wajahnya di bahu ChangMin. "hey tatap aku" ChangMin menangkup kedua pipi KyuHyun. "tatap aku saat aku berbicara denganmu sayang" ujar ChangMin lembut.

KyuHyun menegadahkan kepalanya. "apa aku pantas bahagia denganmu Min?" tanya KyuHyun ragu.

ChangMin memeluk pinggang KyuHyun erat. "kau pantas" bisiknya melumat pelan bibir KyuHyun. "nah jangan sedih. Ini semua tidak berguna" ChangMin merobek kertas itu kecil – kecil lalu melemparnya.

"yak kau membuatnya kotor Chwang!" seru KyuHyun kesal melihat karpet merah kesayangannya dipenuhi serpihan kertas.

"ups maaf, sepertinya ada macan mengamuk" ChangMin langsung ngibrit keluar kamar. Ia berlari ke kamar putrinya.

"appa, ada apa?" tanya CMinHwa bingung.

"ayo sembunyi" ChangMin menggendong putrinya itu ke taman belakang. Keduanya bersembunyi di balik ayunan.

MinHwa menatap bingung ayahnya. "kita sembunyi dari apa ppa?" tanya MinHwa.

"dari harimau buas" jawab ChangMin asal membuat MinHwa makin menyerit.

"Shim CHangMin!" seruan KyuHyun dari dalam rumah membuat MinHwa terkikik pelan.

ChangMin buru – buru membekap mulut MinHwa begitu KyuHyun membuka pintu taman belakang. "jangan tertawa, appa bisa mati disembelih ummamu" bisik ChangMin.

KyuHyun terus menggerutu. "awas saja kalau kau kutemukan Shim bodoh" gerutu KyuHYun sambil mencari ChangMin.

ChangMin menatap horror KyuHyun yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "minie tunggu disini ne" ChangMin langsung melesat mencari tempat persembunyiian lain.

KyuHyun melirik semak – semak yang bergoyang pelan. 'semoga badanmu gatal – gatal setelah ini' batin KyuHyun menyeringai evil. "umma~!" seru MInHwa tiba – tiba membuat KyuHyun memekik kaget.

"Minie kenapa ada di sini eoh?" KyuHyun menggendong putrinya bingung. MinHwa tidak menjawab, ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

Grep

ChangMin memeluk KyuHyun dari belakang. Ia tertawa pelan melihat pout KyuHyun. "Minie, appa nakalin umma" adu KyuHyun mempout lucu.

ChangMin meletakan kepalanya di puncak kepala KyuHyun. "jangan dengarkan umma baby. tadi umma mau rebus appa, makanya appa kabur" ujar ChangMin nyengir lebar.

KyuHyun mengusap – usap leher ChangMin pelan. "aniya, umma tidak mau rebus appa kok. cuman potong naganya appa" ujar KyuHyun tersenyum lebar.

ChangMin meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "mampus" gumamnya pelan. "ahaha, di sini dingin sekali, appa mau masuk dulu. Appa tidak tahan dingin" ujar ChangMin tertawa canggung.

Baru beberapa langkah CHangMin berjalan KyuHyun sudah menarik kerahnya. "appa mau kemana eoh?" tanya KyuHyun tersenyum manis.

"yaaaa umma please jangan yaaa~" ujar ChangMin dengan puppy eyes maksimal.

KyuHyun menghela nafas panjang. "ayo masuk sudah mulai dingin" ujar KyuHyun membenarkan gendongannya pada MInHwa.

"ya yah yah. Tuhkan Minie liat umma mu tukang ngambek" ChangMin langsung menggendong kedua perempuan terkasihnya itu bridal menimbulkan pekikan keduanya.

KyuHyun langsung memeluk leher CHangMin dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memeluk MinHwa. "tidak berat apa?" tanya KyuHyun. Ia kasihan dengan ChangMin yang selalu menggendongnya setiap ia merajuk, padahal menurutnya ia berat.

ChangMin menggeleng. "sangat ringan malah" jawab ChangMin membawa masuk kedua orang terkasihnya ke dalam rumah.

"appa kan memang kuat mma" ujar MinHwa begitu ChangMin meletakan keduanya di sofa.

"semuanya tidak terasa kalau ada cinta" ujar ChangMin sambil tertawa. KyuHyun merona mendengar ucapan ChangMin, ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung MinHwa. "appa lapar mma, ada cemilan?" tanya ChangMin.

"biar umma ambilkan pudding di kulkas" ujar KyuHyun beranjak menuju dapur.

Grep

KyuHyun tersentak saat ChangMin memeluknya tiba – tiba dari belakang. KyuHyun menutup pintu kulkas perlahan. "suka sekali memelukku" ujar KyuHyun mengusap tangan ChangMin yang melingkar di perutnya.

"memang tidak boleh?" tanya ChangMin mengeratkan pelukannya.

KyuHyun terkekeh. "tentu saja boleh" ujar KyuHyun.

ChangMin tiba – tiba melepas pelukannya. "kasihan kalau MinHwa sendiri" ujar ChangMin beranjak menuju sofa.

KyuHyun terkekeh pelan. Diambilnya pudding dalam kulkas lalu di bawanya ke ruang keluarga. "anak umma yang manis mana? Ayo makan" MinHwa langsung melahap pudding itu hingga tandas.

"umma kenyang~" ujar MinHwa menepuk – nepuk perutnya.

KyuHyun melirik ChangMin. sedari tadi suaminya itu sibuk mengganti –ganti canel tv tanpa ada niatan menontonnya. "Minie tidur ne, umma mau mengurus anak umma satunya" kekeh KyuHyun mengecup pipi MinHwa.

MinHwa terkekeh melihat ayahnya masih setia dalam mode merajuk. "ne umma, Minie kan sudah besar nda perlu merajuk" sindir MinHwa membuat ayahnya itu meliriknya kesal.

KyuHyun tertawa kecil begitu MinHwa hilang dari pandangan. Di dudukannya tubuhnya di pangkuan ChangMin lalu memeluk leher prianya itu lembut. "merajuk emm?" tanya KyuHyun mengecup bibir ChangMin.

ChangMin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang KyuHyun. Dieratkannya pelukannya sehingga tubuh keduanya menempel sempurna. "I just wanna with you dear" ujar ChangMin mengusap pipi KyuHyun dengan satu tangannya.

KyuHyun memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan ChangMin. "iya aku tau kok" jawabnya.

"tau apa?" tanya ChangMin menggigit gemas ujung hidung KyuHyun.

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil. "umma tau kalau appanya MinHwa ini tidak suka diganggu saat bermesraan dengan istrinya" ujar KyuHyun mengecupi seluruh wajah ChangMin.

"yap benar sekali!" seru ChangMin sambil terkekeh. Tak sengaja manik obsidiannya tertumbuk pada foto pernikahannya dengan KyuHyun. KyuHyun nampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna hijau tosca sementara dirinya menggunakan texudo hitam. Ia tersenyum saat maniknya mengamati deretan foto itu. Mulai saat KyuHyun mengecup pipinya sementara ia tersenyum lebar, saat ia menggendong KyuHyun bridal dan keduanya saling tersenyum penuh cinta yang terakhir saat ia dan KyuHyun berciuman di altar.

KyuHyun menyerit melihat ChangMin tersenyum sendiri. "apa yang kau lihat?" tanya KyuHyun menoleh. Ia ikut tersenyum melihat foto pernikahannya. Butuh empat tahun untuk ChangMin meyakinkkanya kembali. KyuHyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher CHangMin.

ChangMin megusap sayang tengkuk hingga punggung KyuHyun. "nun, saranghae" bisik ChangMin dibalas anggukan KyuHyun. ChangMin tak perlu mendapat jawaban, pelukan erat KyuHyun sudah menjadi jawaban.

"appa, umma" panggil MinHwa pelan.

ChangKyu menoleh. Mereka tersenyum melihat MinHwa berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyeret boneka beruangnya. "ada apa sayang?" tanya ChangMin.

"appa, Minie nda bisa bobo" ujar MinHwa mendekati ChangKyu.

"biar appa dan umma temani" KyuHyun beranjak dari tubuh ChangMin lalu menggendong MinHwa ke dalam kamar diikuti ChangMin di belakanganya.

ChangMin tersenyum melihat KyuHyun dan MinHwa sudah berbaring di ranjang. "temanilah Minie dulu, aku masih harus mengecek beberapa laporan" ujar ChangMin beranjak menuju leptopnya begitu mendapat persetujuan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mengusap – usap punggung MinHwa, mencoba menidurkan putri tunggalnya. Sementara ChangMin sibuk dengan leptopnya lengka dengan kaca mata baca yang menambah kadar ketampanan ChangMin dimata KyuHyun. "umma, ayo ceritakan sesuatu!" seru MinHwa menghentikan kegiatan KyuHyun melipat pakaian – pakaian mini milik putrinya. "fairy tail~" rengek MinHwa.

KyuHyun menatap putrinya bingung. Ia bukan pendongeng yang baik seperti ChangMin. KyuHyun melirik suaminya, ChangMin masih sibuk dengan leptopnya. KyuHyun menggumam pelan. "cerita seperti apa?" tanya KyuHyun.

"cerita tentang putri dan pangeran!" seru MinHwa dengan manik berbinar senang. "tapi Minie bosan cerita Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora dan yang itu itu" MinHwa mencebik lucu. "mau yang original buatan umma!" serunya dengan puppy eyes.

KyuHyun meringis mendengar permintaan anaknya. 'menirukan cerita orang saja aku belum tentu bisa, malah suruh buat yang original' batin KyuHyun. "Chwang" panggil KyuHyun.

ChangMin melirik KyuHyun. Kaca mata baca masih setia menempel di mata elangnya. ChangMin menghela nafas melihat tatapan KyuHyun yang seolah berseru 'I Need Your Help NOW!' ChangMin tak mengacuhkan tatapan KyuHyun, ia kembali menyibukan diri dengan leptopnya. "mengaranglah sebisamu baby" ujar ChangMin cuek.

KyuHyun mencebik kesal. Ia kembali melirik putrinya. "baiklah" KyuHyun beranjak duduk di ranjang MinHwa. Diselimutinya tubuh keduanya lalu diusapnya surai legam putrinya. "dahulu hidup seorang pangeran dan seorang pelayan—"

"bukan putri?" sela MinHwa.

"katanya tadi bosan dengan cerita putri?" tanya KyuHyun mencubit pelan hidung MinHwa. MinHwa hanya balas menunjukan cengirannya.

"pangeran dan pelayannya itu selalu adu mulut, pelayan selalu mengatai pangeran bodoh tolol tukang galau" ujar KyuHyun santai mengabaikan delikan ChangMin. Okay CHangMin memang mengenal KyuHyun dari dulu tapi ia masih tidak percaya KyuHyun bisa berkata sesantai itu didepan putri mereka.

"pangeran sangat mudah jatuh cinta. Ia akan memuja gadis – gadis yang lewat didepannya. Pangeran itu sangat terkenal dan tampan, banyak putri dari negeri seberang yang terpikat padanya. Sampai suatu ketika pangeran berpacaran dengan salah satu putri" cerita KyuHyun membelai rambut MinHwa.

"lalu bagaimana dengan pelayan?" tanya MinHwa.

"pelayan hanya diam, pelayan sebenarnya memendam cintanya sejak dulu namun ia tak berani mengungkapkannya—"

"kok begitu! Harusnya kan dia berani!" seru MinHwa kesal.

KyuHyun tersenyum melihat polah tingkah putrinya. Sementara ChangMin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat omelan – omelan lucu putrinya yang mengomentari si pelayan. "pelayan tetap disamping pangeran, ia selalu meladeni semua cerita pangeran, ia hanya tersenyum mendengar semua cerita pangeran tentang pesona putri itu. Pangeran semakin lama semakin sibuk dengan putri itu dan melupakan pelayan. Ia selalu keluar pagi – pagi dan pulang larut malam tanpa sadar pelayan selalu menunggu kepulangannya" ujar KyuHyun dengan pandangan menerawang.

ChangMin menghentikan kesibukannya. Ia diam menyimak cerita KyuHyun. Entah mengapa ia merasa familiar. "pelayan pasti sedih sekali" gumam MinHwa menatap ibunya sendu.

KyuHyun mengangguk sekilas. "iya, dia sangat sedih tapi tak lama kemudian tersiar kabar kalau pangeran dan putri putus. Pelayan tak tau apakah ia harus senang atau sedih, di satu sisi pelayan sangat senang ditemani pangeran lagi, tapi ia juga sedih melihat pangeran selalu bersedih" KyuHyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada MinHwa. 'pelayan selalu mengumpati kebodohan pangeran setiap malamnya' lanjut KyuHyun dalam hati.

"tapi seperti biasa pageran kembali jatuh cinta dengan putri lain, tapi kali ini pelayan sangat menentang keputusan pangeran. Kali ini putri yang dicintainya bukanlah putri baik, melainkan putri jahat dari negeri sihir" ujar KyuHyun dengan nada dibuat buat menyeramkan.

'JaeJoong?' pikir CHangMin, ia mulai mengerti jika kisah yang diceritakan KyuHyun sebenarnya kisah mereka.

"lalu apa yang terjadi pada pangeran?" tanya MinHwa dengan ekspresi kawathir.

"pangeran benar – benar buta akan cintanya pada putri jahat. Pelayanan sangat kesal dengan ketololan pangeran, ia pun pergi meninggalkan pangeran dan kembali ke negeri aslinya. Ternyata pelayan itu adalah seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Putri mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan orang lain, betapa kagetnya pangeran mengetahui pelayan yang selama ini mengatainya bodoh adalah seorang putri. Tanpa pelayan disisinya pangeran merasa sepi ia juga mulai gerah dengan kelakuan putri jahat"

"lalu apa yang pangeran lakukan?" tanya ChangMin berjalan menghampiri istri dan putrinya.

KyuHyun tersentak. Ditatapnya ChangMin lalu tersenyum. "pangeran itu amat sangat bodoh dan tolol" kekeh KyuHyun melihat ekspresi kesal ChangMin saat ia mengucapkannya. "dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau selama ini yang ia cintai adalah pelayannya. Hari – harinya hanya dilewati dengan menyesali kebodohanya" kekeh KyuHyun lagi. Ia benar – benar geli melihat ekspresi ChangMin.

"kenapa umma senang begitu?" tanya MinHwa bingung. Bukanya seharusnya ibunya membuat ekspresi sedih?

"ummamu memang begitu minie" decak ChangMin memutar bola matanya malas.

"akhirnya pangeran memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui cintanya" ujar KyuHyun kembali membelai putrinya.

"tapi putri sudah bertungan dengan orang lain?" ujar MinHwa sedikit sendu.

KyuHyun terkekeh pelan. "putri langsung mengatai pangeran habis – habisan. Tapi ia juga senang dengan pengakuan pangeran. Putri sengaja memberi syarat yang susah untuk menguji pangeran" KyuHyun tersenyum. "sayanganya putri jahat mengetahui kalau pangeran mencintai pelayananya, putri jahat terus meneror putri dengan kebenciannya. Tak tahan dengan perbuatan putri jahat, pangeranpun membawa kabur putri. Mereka membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan memiliki seorang putri kecil yang manis" KyuHyun mencium gemas pipi MinHwa. "dan selamanya putri mencintai pangeran, begitu pula pangeran mencintai putri" ujar KyuHyun tersenyum manis.

ChangMin tersenyum mendengar akhir cerita KyuHyun, ia berharap keluarganya kali ini bisa sebahagia cerita KyuHyun. "nuna" panggil CHangMin lembut.

KyuHyun menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil pada ChangMin. ChangMin mendekatkan wajahnya pada KyuHyun lalu mengecup bibir pink KyuHyun. "saranghae my nuna" bisik ChangMin.

"nado, my bastard Shim" ujar KyuHyun dengan senyuman.

MinHwa hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bingung. Keduanya masih setia bertatapan penuh cinta mengabaikan malaikat kecil mereka. "Minie jadi ingin punya adik" gumam MinHwa. "appa, kapan adik minie jadi?" tanya MinHwa tiba – tiba.

ChangKyu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan MinHwa, keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengar pertanyaan MinHwa. Sudah hampir setahun mereka menikah dan masih belum ada tanda – tanda KyuHyun hamil. "anu, adik minie sedang di mixer" jawab ChangMin membuat kedua perempuan itu menatapnya bingung.

"mixer?" ulang MinHwa.

"ne, adik minie sedang di mixer dalam perut umma" cengir ChangMin sambil mengusap perut KyuHyun. "kan kalau kita buat roti harus mencampur telur dan terigu lalu dimixer terus dipanggang. Adik minie sedang dibuat adonannya" lanjut ChangMin.

Bletak

"jangan ajari anakku yang aneh – aneh" geram KyuHyun.

"benar kan telur punyamu, terigu punyakku, didalam perutmu kan dicampur lalu mengembang seperti roti—"

"jadi dari perut umma bisa keluar roti juga?' tanyaMinHwa polos.

Bletak

KyuHyun kembali menjitak ChangMin, kali ini lebih keras. "jangan buat anakku bingung sayang" ujar KyuHyun tersenyum evil.

ChangMin mengusap – usap kepalanya. "hey dia juga anakku" sahut ChangMin tidak terima

"umma minie lapar~" rengek MinHwa.

Bletak

ChangMin mengusap kepalanya lagi. Ia menatap KyuHyun kesal. "kali ini apa?" sahut ChangMin kesal.

"karena membuat anakku lapar. No tidak ada makanan manis sebelum tidur" KyuHyun berbaring dan memeluk MinHwa erat.

ChangMin cemberut. "yasudah appa juga mau tidur" baru saja ChangMin hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang MinHwa KyuHyun sudah mengangkang lebar, sengaja tidak memberi space bagi ChangMin. ChangMin menatap lekat pose KyuHyun. "umma, kalau umma mau tidur seperti itu tidur di kamar kita" ujar ChangMin penuh ugresi.

"eih?" KyuHyun menatap ChangMin horror. "jangan bercanda Chwang" ujar KyuHyun.

"appa tidak bercanda kok" ujar ChangMin menyeringai. "ayo kita tambah raginya biar adik minie cepat mengembang" ujar ChangMin tersenyum polos.

MinHwa menatap ChangMin antusias. "ne cepat tambah raginya appa!" seru MinHwan heboh.

KyuHyun menatap putrinya horror. "ani umma mau tidur sama minie" KyuHyun memeluk erat putrinya.

"tapi minie mau adik" rengek KyuHyun dengan puppy eyes.

KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya melihat puppy eyes MinHwa. "Chwang!" kaget KyuHyun saat ChangMin tiba – tiba menggendongnya bridal. "yak turunkan aku!" seru KyuHyun.

"Chwang main lembut kok nunaku sayang" senyum ChangMin mengecup bibir KyuHyun.

KyuHyun memukul dada ChangMin pelan. "mesum" gumamnya sebelum melesakan wajahnya di dada ChangMin.

"mesum begini tetap cintakan?" bisik ChangMin menyeringai. KyuHyun tak menjawab, ia makin melesakan wajahnya di leher ChangMin. ChangMin tersenyum menyadari semburat merah samar di pipi KyuHyun. "saranghae" bisik ChangMin di telinga ChangMin.

"nado Chwang" jawab KyuHyun pelan

*skip*

Pagi menyingsing. Wanita bersurai eboni itu perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Manik caramelnya mengerjab imut melihat suaminya tidur bertelanjang dada. "ermh sexy" gumam KyuHyun pelan. Tangannya terulur merasakan otot – otot terlatih di dada dan perut ChangMin.

ChangMin membalikan badanya menghadap KyuHyun. Manik obsidian itu perlahan terbuka. "pagi istriku" sapanya lembut.

KyuHyun mengulum senyum. KyuHyun merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan ChangMin. "Chwang, mau bullogi~" rengek KyuHyun.

"lagi?" tanya ChangMin tak percaya. "tapi kan tadi malam sudah dua porsi" ujar ChangMin membelai lembut rambut KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mencebik kesal. "ya sudah aku cari sendiri" KyuHyun melepaskan diri dari kungkungan ChangMin lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

ChangMin menatap tidak percaya istrinya. "NUNA KAU BELUM PAKAI BAJU!" teriak ChangMin.

"MOMMY!" dan disusul teriakan MinHwa.

ChangMin menghela nafas panjang. "pelajaran pagi ini, jangan membuat umma kesal. Untung dirumah ini hanya ada aku" gumam ChangMin menyambar pakaian KyuHyun lalu beranjak keluar.

MinHwa dan KyuHyun menatap horror ChangMin. MinHwa menatap tak percaya kedua orang tuanya. "sepertinya umma dan appa lupa punya aku" MinHwa berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

KyuHyun buru – buru mendorong ChangMin masuk ke kamar lalu menutup pintunya. "appa pakai celanamu" desis KyuHyun.

ChangMin menyerit. Betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari dirinya juga telanjang. "tunggu semalam aku memakainya!" seru ChangMin cepat. ChangMin menatap KyuHyun lekat. "semalam kita tidak bercinta, lalu kenapa" ChangMin mencoba berbikir. Kekehan pelan KyuHyun membuat namja jangkung itu langsung menatap wanitanya. "jangan bilang kau menyerangku lagi?" tanya ChangMin menatap manik caramel KyuHyun lekat.

"eum itu… anu" KyuHyun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

Seketika ChangMin menatap KyuHyun malas. "hmm jadi benar ya" decak ChangMin. "kau semakin mesum saja sayang" gumam ChangMin.

"biarin, aku kan lagi hamil" gerutu KyuHyun mengacak – acak lemari pakaiannya.

"huh?" ChangMin menatap KyuHyun tidak percaya. "ulangi nun" ujar KyuHyun penuh ugresi.

KyuHyun menghela nafas. Ia berdiri menghadap ChangMin. menikah dengan ChangMin membuatnya mengetahui jika ChangMin sudah memanggilnya nuna itu berati serius. "aku. Hamil. Shim bodoh tolol galau" ujar KyuHyun malas.

Bruk

ChangMin langsung memeluk KyuHyun erat. "akhirnya, aku tidak pernah sesenang ini nun" ujar ChangMin tersenyum bahagia.

KyuHyun balas tersenyum. Diusapnya punggung ChangMin lembut. "aku juga" jawab KyuHyun. Saat hamil MinHwa dulu ia jauh dari kata bahagia. Yang ada ia dipenuhi rasa kawathir dan takut. "saranghae, jangan pergi" bisik KyuHyun memeluk ChangMin erat.

"aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku tidak sebodoh itu" jawab ChangMin.

*skip*

ChangMin terus mengusapi perut buncit KyuHyun. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sembari menatap perut KyuHyun. "sebentar lagi baby lahir" gumam KyuHyun mengusap perutnya pelan. Di sandarkannya punggungnya pada dada bidang ChangMin.

ChangMin mengangguk. "appa tidak sabar bertemu dengan baby" ujar ChangMin mencium pipi KyuHyun lalu kembali mengusap perut istrinya.

"ergh" KyuHyun tiba – tiba menggerang. Wajahnya berubah pias.

ChangMin menyerit melihat perubahan ekspresi KyuHyun. "baby, ada apa!?" tanya ChangMin panic saat merasakan remasan KyuHyun pada tangannya menguat.

"urkh perutku sakit Chwang!" erang KyuHyun.

ChangMin langsung beranjak dari sofa. "K—Kau mau melahirkan baby!?" panic ChangMin. "astaga apa yang harus kulakukan!" panic ChangMin melihat wajah KyuHyun semakin pias.

KyuHyun mengerat perutnya kuat. "ermh Chwang perutku makin mulas!" keluh KyuHyun memejamkan matanya erat.

"astaga Kyunie ayo kerumah saki! Palliwaaaa!" teriak ChangMin heboh.

Plak

"awhh kenapa kau menamparku Kyunie~?" ujar ChangMin mengusap pipinya.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin tak percaya. "bodoh! Kenapa ke rumah sakit!? Bantu aku berdiri bodoh!" seru KyuHyun kesusahan berdiri. ChangMin membantu KyuHyun berdiri dengan tampang bingungnya. "akh aku tidak kuat mhh! Perutku mulas sekali!" ringis KyuHyun berusaha berjalan menjauhi ChangMin.

"Baby ayo cepat ke rumah sakit!" seru ChangMin mencekal lengan KyuHyun.

"ahh aku tidak tahan~"

Bzzzz

KyuHyun menghela nafas lega. "ahh leganya" desah KyuHyun. "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kentut" cengir KyuHyun membuahkan tatapan shock ChangMin.

"UAPAAH!?"

*skip*

"ChangMin duduklah" ujar HeeChul, ibu KyuHyun.

"ergh" ChangMin tidak menghiraukan ucapan ibu mertuanya. Ia hanya berjalan dari ujung ke ujung lorong rumah sakit sambil mengigiti kukunya. Oh astaga dia benar – benar nervous sekarang. Rasanya ia benar – benar ingin mengubur dirinya dalam – dalam sekarang. Karena phobianya pada darah KyuHyun melarangnya menemaninya ke ruang bersalin. Jadilah KyuHyun di dalam sana JunSu dan EunHyuk. ChangMin nyaris mengamuk dan memaksa masuk tadi, tapi begitu melihat selangkangan hingga betis KyuHyun dipenuhi darah ia langsung lemas dan berbuah omelan maut dari ketiga wanita tercintanya, KyuHyun, ibunya dan ibu mertuanya.

"KyuHyun itu kuat, saat melahirkan MinHwa dulu dia tidak ditemani siapapun" ujar HeeChul.

Nyut

Hati ChangMin berdenyut ngilu mendengarnya. Bahkan ia baru tau kalau sudah memiliki anak saat anak itu sudah berumur empat tahun. ChangMin terkesikap mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Tanpa berpikir apapun ia langsung mendobrak pintu ruang bersalin mengakibatkan teriakan banyak orang. "mana anakku!" seru ChangMin. ChangMin langsung menghampiri salah satu suster yang menggendong bayi merah. "dia anakku?" tanya ChangMin dengan manik berkaca – kaca.

Suster itu menatap ChangMin dengan ekspresi campur aduk. "iya tuan, ini putra nyoya Shim" jawab suster itu.

ChangMin menatap tidak percaya bayi merah itu kini menggeliat dan menatapnya. Manik obsidiannya bertubrukan dengan manik coklat tua putranya. ChangMin mengelus pipi bayi itu sayang. "anakku laki – laki" ujarnya tersenyum senang. Tanpa disadarinya ia menangis haru.

"Chwang bisakah kau menyingkir dan biarkan suster itu membersihkan anak kita? Anak kita masih dipenuhi darah" ujar KyuHyun santai.

ChangMin yang tadinya berada dalam suasana haru biru langsung berubah horror. Wajahnya memucat menyadari bayinya memang masih dilumuri darah, dan kini tangannyapun ikut terlumuri darah. ChangMin memutar kepalanya, bagian bawah kasurKyuHyun juga dipenuhi darah.

KyuHyun menatap suaminya horror. "okay Chwang sekarang kau keluarlah sebelum kau benar – benar pingsan" ujar KyuHyun mengamati wajah pucat suaminya.

Bukanya keluar ChangMin malah berjalan menghampiri KyuHyun. Ia terduduk lemas di samping KyuHyun. "aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil lagi mma" gumam CHangMin pelan.

KyuHyun menyerit. "serius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

ChangMin mengangguk. "nyonya ini bayi anda" suster itu menyerahkan bayi ChangKyu dan bayi gempal itu langsung melahap nipple KyuHyun. KyuHyun tersenyum tipis, diusapnya lembut punggung bayinya. "CHwang, siapa namanya?' tanya KyuHyun.

ChangMin menatap bayinya lembut. "YeongJi, Shim YeongJi" jawab ChangMin.

"YeongJi" KyuHyun tersenyum lembut. "welcome world our son" bisik KyuHYun lembut.

ChangMin tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia KyuHyun. 'bukankah ini sempurna? Aku tidak pernah berani berharap memilikimu nuna' batin ChangMin menatap KyuHyun lembut.

KyuHyun masih saja mengusap – usap punggung YeongJi. 'umma tidak pernah berpikir kau akan terlahir sayang, umma bahkan tidak berani berharap appamu kembali pada umma saat kakakmu lahir' batin KyuHyun.

"umma/ appa" panggil ChangKyu berbarengan.

"appa duluan" ujar KyuHyun tersenyum lembut pada ChangMin.

ChangMin tersenyum namun tak sengaja matanya beralih ke salah satu suster yang mengusap paha KyuHyun. Seketika handuk putih itu kini berlumurkan darah KyuHyun. Wajah ChangMin kembali pias. Segera ia menutup kedua matanya erat. Seketika kepalanya terasa berputar melihat begitu banyaknya darah KyuHyun. "mmaa…." ChangMin memegangi kepalanya. "….saranghae…."

Bruk

"eeehh!?" KyuHyun menatap tidak percaya suaminya kini terkapar di lantai. "dokter tolong suamiku pingsan!" teriak KyuHyun.

 _ **-END-**_

Yosh ff dgn kecepatan F1 wkwkw

Ada yang tau ini ff sambungan apa? ini ff sambungan Love You To Death

Wolfie blh curhat ga nih?

Setiap ff yang kubuat punya Muse sendiri – sendiri. Jadi Muse ff ini sama The Beginning dan Darkness Eyes itu sudah beda semua Atas req my Muse aku lanjutin ff ini.

Muse untuk ff ini yang paling banyak menginspirasiku. Bejibun ff dalam folderku yang menceritakan hubungan kami. Atau kayalanku ttgnya wakaka

Muse ff ini bener – bener special buat aku. Sayangnya kami lagi marahan sekarang. Entah kali ini bakal baikan lagi atau ngga.

Ada 3 ffku yg menceritakan dia. Love You to Death sbg part 1, Sweet Pea sbg part 2, Xeranthemum Gloxinia sbg part 3, dan Sweet Melody sbg part 4nya. Emg ga secara eksplisit aku gabungin semua sama. Character dan latar belakangnya emang aku bedain.

Ini akhir yang pgnku capai sama dia. Tapi entah mungkin atau nggak

FF ini. Sweet Melody, kupersembahkan untuk Museku, Irwan Fauzi. Semoga kau suka

Ms: IRWN—SKA/22/6/16

 _ **^REVIEW_JUSEYO^**_


End file.
